Communication devices, such as cell phones, are able to send and receive pictures, video, and audio as multimedia messages. When sending an item of multimedia in a multimedia message, a multimedia messaging system receives the item and stores the item. Any devices that are intended to receive the item are notified of the item's presence on the messaging server and provided with information necessary for the item to be retrieved. Upon receiving the information, the receiving devices use the information to request and receive the item stored on the multimedia messaging system.
Some multimedia messaging specifications, such as specifications provided by the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA), require that the receiving device identify itself when requesting to receive the stored item. The device identification helps ensure that the multimedia messaging system only transfers the item to the item's intended recipients. While many devices may be compliant with this requirement, other devices may not satisfy this requirement and are, therefore, not able to receive items sent via multimedia messaging.